Amity Ioan nee Liu
Amity Liu is most known for her philanthropy efforts throughout the quadrant and even infamous for her involvement in Hebitian culture where she was mistaken as the goddess Oralius, as well as bringing the King back to be her husband. Working at Bajor as her base, Amity manages her Beijing Group/Corporation in hopes of helping the less fortunate in the galaxy. Background Information When Toral was on Earth, he took a moment to cheat on his wives, starting up an affair with Jie. When she conceived in China, he had little to do with his illegitimate daughter. It was only when Amity was older did she seek out her birth father. Some explanation is given that Torel suffered from Dendais Syndrome which makes Cardassians have more of a libido, as well as influence their memories. At some points in the group, her last name was Jabazmt, however it is unclear why she has this name and then later Liu. Personal Life mCorat Damar mCorat Damar (2374-2375): Amity met her lover when he was was the main person in the rebellion of the DS9 TV series and the Damar that was killed during one of the final raids. Taken from the mUniverse to save his daughter, he fell for Amity and vice versa. They had an affair and when he died Amity was totally crushed. For a brief time, mDamar was even around in hologram form, his personality placed into one by S31, however his emitter was damaged and was lost. Amity often thinks about her life with mDamar and frequently gets depressed. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Yintar Ioan Amity met her second husband, Yintar Ioan FP, when she was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign and many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamoured with the King and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesied to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married. His cultural background often caused some extreme conflicts between the two but the couple remains together and continue to work on their family. They have twelve children together. Previous Spouse(s) Corat Damar Amity met her first husband, Corat Damar, while he was on rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine. Amity was serving drinks at Quarks Bar and a romance soon spurred and they were married within the year. Sometime later, she got pregnant with Hayden. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. They no longer speak. Children Amity has one child with Corat Damar named Hayden Liu. When Amity left her business, she appointed Hayden as her successor. Amity has one child with mCorat Damar named Soliel Liu. Little else is known about Amity's relationship with her daughter. Amity has twelve children with Yintar Ioan including Talar Ioan, Octavian Ioan, Apollo Ioan, Lorian Ioan, Sabbah Ioan, Huang Ioan, Jendayi Ioan, Adeities Ioan, Oralius Ioan, Daiyu Ioan, Jie Ioan, and Netiri Ioan. Only Jendayi was conceived naturally, the others were via invirto-fertilization. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Amity has three grandchildren from Hayden including Draken Liu-Dhow, Zavala Liu and Bohai Liu. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2359-2363, Amity entered into the Security field with a degree in Federation Law and Security. Fighting her species, she was finally permitted in despite being part Cardassian. Military Service Following her graduation, she was placed on board the USS Montgomery where she served from 2366 to 2369. Upon her raising in the ranks, she then transferred to the USS McKenzie where she remained until resigning in 2371 due to personality conflicts within the military. Rank History: Ensign: 2363-2368 ** Lt. JG: 2368-2370 ** ''Lieutenant: ''2370-2371 Resigned Philanthropy Beijing Group Built for research and development in order to help people around the Federation, Amity is able to pool her resources and money in order to spearhead things otherwise untouchable by the Federation for moral or prime directive issues. Some of this includes discoveries on near by planets, weapons technology and general security engineering. Hayden took over as CEO for some time. 6 Amity Ioan nee Liu Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Terran Category:Halanan Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2345 Category:All Characters